The Police Dog's New Best Friend
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John's past includes his father John being 7. SNEAK PEAK: "John." He said quietly. John's head jerked up and he looked at his father. "Wait in here I'll be right back ok." He said, John nodded and leaned his head up against the door again.


**Ladies and gentle men I now Present to you a very interesting story that came to me one day while i was watching NCIS now dont ask me the link to the two shows i have no idea how my own brain works but oh well what can you say, whatever works right...lol well please read and enjoy.**

Patrick pulled into yet another motel parking lot it was probably 11:30 right about now, not sure if there is anybody inside. He sat there trying to see if there was anybody at the desk, he couldn't see through the window so he shut off the engine and looked back at his six-year-old boy still sound asleep from the long drive. He was leaned up against the side of the door his head up against the window. Patrick smiled at him for a bit.

"John." He said quietly. John's head jerked up and he looked at his father. "Wait in here I'll be right back ok." He said, John nodded and leaned his head up against the door again.

Patrick got out of the car and locked the door's he headed up to the receptionist door and went in. The lady at the counter looked like she was tired as hell and was about to fall asleep.

"Excuse me miss?" Patrick asked looking a bit out of place.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked.

"Can I get a room, please." Patrick said.

"Sure what would you like two kings or one queen?" She asked typing on her computer.

"What one cost less." Patrick said getting out some cash.

"Queen it is, that would be for tonight 4 dollar seventy 4." The lady said Patrick handed her a five and got his change, key, and room number, then went back out to the car. He drove it around to the nearest parking spot that was closest to the room and went around and picked John up and carried him into the room. Put him on the bed went back out for some stuff and locked up for the night.

Patrick woke to the sound of cartoons on the television. When he looked down he saw John at the end of the bad with the remote in one hand and eye's glued to Tom and Jerry cartoon show. Patrick got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. On the way he picked up his clothes and the toiletry bag with a towel.

John continued to watch Tom and Jerry when all a sudden he heard a dog bark. He looked over to the window and raised an eyebrow. He got up and went over to it opened up the curtain and saw a brown, black, white, and gray dog just right outside the window. He remembered off of TV shows this kind of dog was used for police work. He thinks he remembers the name of them, that's right German Shepherds. He opened the door and went out to the dog it sat there and waited for him to get close. John went slowly as to not scare it, then when he was close enough he petted it.

While on TV a special news report:

"Lady's and gentle men, Police Officer Joe Duncan's dog has seem to run off if you have seen him please return him to the police station or call this number. Here is a recent photo of the dog, do not be alarmed it is not a vicious animal and will only bother you if provoked to do so. It has had it's shots and been checked for any and if all disease, we just ask you if you find it bring it home back to it's owner." Then the TV went back to the cartoon show.

John brought the dog into the motel room and shut the door. "Hello there my name is John, I'll call you Buddy." John said still petting him. John then heard his dad shut off the shower and new he would come out soon. He looked around and the only place he saw would be under the bed. "Come on Buddy, come here." Ounce he got him under the bed he got out from under it only to have him almost follow him. "No stay." John said holding up his hand. Just then Patrick came out of the shower and John dropped the sheet so it covered the bottom of the bed.

"John." That made John jump a bit but he didn't say anything just waited. "I have to head out you going to be ok in here alone?" John nodded his head. "Alright well there's a pool just down from the receptionist desk and should be a food court in there as well if you get hungry alright." John nodded and then when Patrick turned his back to put on his shoes, John felt the dog push against his leg wanting out. John pushed back trying to keep him from coming out. That just caused the dog to sneeze though. Patrick turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me stupid nose it seems to be tingly this morning." John said rubbing his nose.

"Are you sure your not coming down with something?" Patrick asked just about to walk around the bed to put his hand on his forehead, but the dog chose that moment to stick his out from under the bed.

"No!" John said a little to forcefully and loud that stopped Patrick in his tracks, for a moment there was an awkward silence. "I mean I'm fine go ahead, I'll be alright, ok." John said with a smirk trying to convince him at the same time using his foot to push the dogs head back under the bed. Patrick nodded and turned back around to put his coat on. John finally got the dog back under the bed but at the cost of a whimper. Patrick turned around to look at him questionably.

"What was that?" Patrick asked walking back over to John.

"Uh…that was the uh…me…I was just thinking about the delicious food that I could eat and it made me whimper." John said and cringed at how that sounded. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm pretty sure I heard it come from under the bed." Patrick said as he went down to lift the sheet to look under it. John took a deep breath in, but at the same time Patrick lifted the sheet to look the dog came out the other side. "Uh…I could have sworn it came from down here." Patrick said still looking under the bed. John watched as the dog walked around the bed and was now behind his dad, before it could go any further though Patrick straitened up. The dog froze, Then when Patrick turned to the door again the dog followed to stay behind him, and then continued the bathroom, while Patrick headed to the door. At the right moment when Patrick turned around to there direction again the dog disappeared into the bathroom. John let a breath out. While Patrick watched him John headed to the bathroom door and grabbed the handled and shut it. Patrick gave him a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure your going to be ok?" Patrick asked.

"Yup, I'll be fine." John said. Patrick nodded then left. John breathed in leaned against the door to the bathroom and slumped to the floor.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked, now in order for there to be another chapter I have to have at least 5 reviews if not then... well i think the point is well taken. lol seriously though :) evil smile **

**Thanks For Reading Have a nice day please review, subcribe, come back when next chap is posted. :)**


End file.
